


clothes make the man

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Divergent, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Established Relationship, HQ Fashion Week 2017 fills, M/M, Pre-Slash, attack of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: A collection of fills for HQ Fashion Week 2017.Day 1:Four Seasons|Hairstyles & Accessories(KuroDai)Day 2:Beachwear|Sportswear(UshiMoni)Day 3:Formal Attire|Party Outfit(Idol AU Captain Squad)Day 4:Casual Clothing|Pajamas(UshiMoni)Day 5:Office Wear|Work Uniform(OiSuga)Day 6:Traditional Clothes|Period Clothing(KenHina)Day 7:AU|Crossover|Fantasy(KuroDai featuring Bokuto)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I last the whole week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo literally stopped in the middle of the street, and stared. He takes off his sunglasses, just to make sure that the person he’s looking at is the person he’s supposed to meet. He blinks rapidly, and rubbed his eyes for good measure, and when the person did not disappear, nor change his clothes, it’s only then that he was convinced that it was, indeed, his boyfriend.

He slowly walks towards him, jaw dropping steadily as he got closer. “Sawamura?” he says unsurely.

Daichi quickly looks up, fingers stopped tapping the keys on his phone. “Hey,” he greets with a wide smile. It gradually drops when Kuroo fails to reply “Kuroo?”

Kuroo steps back and gives him a deliberate once over, starting from the backward fitted cap on top of Daichi’s head, going all the way down the light blue chambray shirt with the sleeves pulled up and sitting over his elbows, then to the slim fit jeans and sneakers.

He whistles a low, short tune. “Damn, Daichi…” he says when he meets his eyes.

“What?” Daichi asks, getting a little self-conscious. “Do I look bad?”

Kuroo looks at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? You don’t look bad! You look… well, you look wow!” He exclaims, gesturing at Daichi with both hands.

Daichi smiles at the sincere compliment and scratches his cheek. “Ah… thank you. You never fail to look good too.”

And he really means it. He’s never seen Kuroo look badly in the clothes he wear. His style is impeccable and it shows even when he’s wearing only something basic like a loose shirt and jeans. What Kuroo is wearing right now, however, is a deep red bomber jacket over a white round-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans over a pair of sneakers. He’s holding his aviator shades on one hand, and Daichi also noticed the small gleam of earring on Kuroo’s upper left ear.

It’s a style he hasn’t seen before, although he’s familiar with the earring, but even then, he feels that there’s something different about Kuroo as he studied him. He just can’t pin point what it is exactly.

“Why thank you.” Kuroo tilts his head in a little bow, before he smirks at him. “Really, Daichi. Who knew you had other clothes besides those preppy sweaters?”

Daichi gives him a face. “Haha. Suga said the exact same thing. He’s the one who made me wear this.”

“I’ll be sure to send him a hefty gift basket for his commendable effort and taste.”

“God, please don’t. He’ll be even more unbearable if you do that.”

Kuroo grins and is about to reply when he heard soft, excited murmuring behind him. He turns his head to look and sees a group of school girls huddling together, whispering excitedly among themselves while surreptitiously looking at… he follows their line of sight, and yep. They’re looking at Daichi.

Time to make a grand exit.

“Well, ready to go?” He steps into Daichi’s space and leans closer to him.

“Ah… yeah,” Daichi blinks distractedly at their proximity.

He takes the proffered hand and Kuroo laces their fingers together as he leads Daichi away, hoping to discourage the school girls, but he got the opposite, as they squealed at the action.

 

(Daichi realizes that Kuroo’s gotten a subtle undercut, only when they were kissing, and the hair above Kuroo’s nape that he used to grab on to are shaved off. He’s put off by that fact, but only for a moment. He easily changed his mind after he sees Kuroo’s side profile and promptly lock lips with him again.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 2: Beachwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than planned, but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Moniwa puts down his borrowed surf board on the shore, and ungracefully slumps beside it, not caring about the uncomfortable way the sand prickled his legs, and the way his rash guard suit sticks to him like second skin. He decides to rest and catch his breath for a few minutes, and tries to observe how the others are doing, and how they’re succeeding despite being beginners to surfing just like him.

He’s always thought that despite his moments of clumsiness, he’s normally coordinated. He’s an athlete after all. He rationalizes that it’s one thing when you’re on even and dry surface, and another, if you’re trying to balance on something highly unpredictable and wet. But still, despite these obvious reasons, he thinks that he shouldn’t _be_ this clumsy. It’s almost shameful.

He watches as a fellow student successfully ride his biggest wave and hears from a distance the distinct shout of victory at the feat. He sighs and cards his hands through his wet, curly hair.

He goes through the step-by-step instructions in his head, remembering the tips the instructor had mentioned, and visualizes himself doing it. He sees it clearly, in his mind’s eye, the correct stance to take once up the board. He actually did it easily enough earlier during the lesson. But that was on land, and the water and the waves are a force to be reckoned with, and it keeps toppling him over.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong and he’s hesitant to ask the instructor for further guidance, because he thinks that he might just get annoyed at him. It doesn’t help that he feels like the instructor has given up on him, because he has situated himself closer to his more promising students, than Moniwa when he saw how hopeless he was being.

Moniwa sighs and ruffles his hair, spraying water all around, thinking about giving up the lesson altogether. It’s his nature to be determined despite the challenges, but maybe, this one is too much for him. He stands and is about to pick up the board to return it to the kiosk when someone approaches him.

“Do you need any help?” The stranger asks in a deep voice from behind him.

Moniwa turns, quite surprised. The guy who approached him is taller than him, more muscular too, but still on the lean side. He’s wearing a nautical striped tank top and maroon board shorts. He’s holding his sandals on one hand, and it’s clear that he’s just strolling along the beach before he happened on Moniwa.

Moniwa cranes his neck up to properly look at the guy. He looks serious –indifferent and quite stern. Frankly, Moniwa is already intimidated, but he was also kind enough to ask if something was wrong, so maybe he’s not that threatening. Moniwa gives him a tentative smile. “Ah… no, it’s alright. I was just going to return this,” he gestures down at the board.

“You’re done already?”

“…Well, technically, not yet,” Moniwa answers despite his confusion. It’s awkward having a conversation about his failure to surf with a stranger. “But, I’m not particularly good at it so…”

“Maybe I can help you,” the man says, seriously earnest. It was amusing, really, the expression on his face, but Moniwa is wary, because after all, they are still strangers.

“Ah…yeah. Uhm… I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I… uh. I don’t even know you.”

The man blinks for a moment, before he stands taller than he already is, a look of mild surprise clear on his face. “Ah… I apologize. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“I’m Moniwa Kaname,” Moniwa says, giving Ushijima a small bow.

Ushijima returns it with his own, but then he’s frowning when he looks at Moniwa again. “Forgive me, Moniwa-san. I don’t usually approach people I don’t know, but I have been watching you for the past hour, and it was clear that you needed help.”

“Wow, that’s embarrassing,” Moniwa says with a blush, completely turned self-conscious at knowing that he’s been seen failing and flailing by a stranger. And he’s just one, who else had seen him and probably laughed at the joke he’s been for the past hour? He suddenly has the urge to bury himself under the sand.

“I’m sorry,” Ushijima apologizes again, thinking that it’s his fault. “I will completely understand if you refuse my offer.”

“Ah, no.” Moniwa waves his hands in front of him “It’s not that. And, it’s alright. Ah… what I mean is, if it’s alright with you, then I really need all the help I can get, Ushijima-san.” He offers him a sheepish smile.

Moniwa sees the way the frown cleared from Ushijima’s face, and was replaced with relief, or as much relief that can show on his face. It’s actually kind of…adorable, and he smiles at the thought.

Ushijima places his sandals down on the sand, and Moniwa’s smile falters as Ushijima takes off his shirt, and he’s greeted by a toned torso, arguably a very good example of what they call ‘washboard abs’.

If Moniwa fails this time around, he’ll definitely blame it on his instructor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 3: Formal Attire. Well, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write a self cam story about idols whew.
> 
> More about the idol AU [here](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/148926609078/haikyuu-captains-idolau-hcs).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hello, everyone!” Daichi waves at the camcorder he’s holding. He moves closer to the camera and checks his appearance on the screen, and smiles wide, satisfied with what he saw.

“So I’m blogging live from the salon,” he moves the camcorder away from his face, and moves it around to show the room before bringing it closer again. “And a few hours from now, we’re going to be attending our very first award show! Yay!!” He says, shaking his fist excitedly.

“And I’m sure that many of you already heard that we’re going to be covering one of senior’s famous songs, and that is undoubtedly an honor for us to be able to pay homage to them, but at the same time, it’s nerve-wracking and-”

“Oya?” Kuroo voice registers, before he enters the screen, draping his arm over Daichi’s shoulder and squishing his face on Daichi’s cheeks. He grins at the camera. “What are you up to, dear leader?” He says, watching himself poke Daichi’s cheek on the LCD screen of the camcorder.

Daichi grabs hold of his forefinger and keeps it hostage around his free hand. “I’m telling everyone about the award show later.”

“Ah, yes! Please look forward to our performance later,” Kuroo winks at the camera. “We are going to wear suits and perform in them, do you wanna see?” he teases, waggling his eyebrows.

Daichi let’s go of his finger and covers Kuroo’s face with his hand instead, careful not to touch it directly so as not to ruin Kuroo’s hair and make-up. “That’s a good idea. Let’s show our fans the key point of our outfits.” He says, moving the camera away again. “Stand over there, and please tell us about your outfit, Kuroo-san.”

The camera pans to Kuroo, standing in the middle of the room like a model. When Daichi signals that the camera is recording him, he runs a hand down over his outfit in the universal gesture of ‘look at what I’m wearing’, which is a black, long sleeved button down, a red tie under a gray vest.

“So I won’t be needing a coat, and well, the tie is the key detail of the outfit,” he says, shooting a finger gun at the camera. “It’s your turn, Leader-san.”

He walks toward the camera, and covers it with his hands as he takes it from Daichi. The black screen faded and shows Daichi instead, standing on the same spot Kuroo did, both hands inside his pocket, pushing the black unbuttoned suit open.

“Ooh, so sexy~” Kuroo comments behind the camera and Daichi breaks character as he snorts. “Shut up. Anyway, I’m wearing all black, both button down and my suit. And I have this ribbon choker thing,” he cranes his neck up to emphasize on it even more. “It’s quite long, as you can see.” He lifts the ends of the ribbon that falls on top of his shirt. “It’s my signature detail for tonight, I guess.”

The camera moves away from him and then shows Kuroo’s face up close. “Our leader-san is going for the kill tonight, everyone.”

“I owe everything to our stylists,” Daichi says as he too, reappears in the screen beside Kuroo. “Let’s go check the others out!”

\-----

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto exclaims once he sees them approach him. “Hello, Bokuto-san,” Kuroo greets him formally from behind the camera. “Please tell us your thoughts about tonight, and would you please tell us about your look.”

Bokuto waves his two hands energetically in front of him. “I’m really excited for tonight! Please watch out for our performance later!!! Oh, and I really like this look we’re going for. Don’t you think so?” he asks.

He’s wearing a black button down, much like Kuroo, but he doesn’t have a tie, instead he’s wearing gold suspenders, only visible since he opened his black suit as he showed it off to them.

“Yuuji-ji and I are both wearing suspenders!”

As if on cue, Terushima arrives and stands beside Bokuto, who immediately drapes an arm around his shoulder. “Show our fans what you’re wearing, Teru!”

Like his senpai, Terushima also waves energetically at the camera, before he steps forward, and stretches the dark gray suspenders he’s wearing. Aside from that, he’s sporting a white, sleeved button down and a yellow bow tie that matches his hair.

“Our baby member looks really cute!” Kuroo gushes. Terushima sputters and stomps. “I don’t! I’m supposed to look mature.”

“You look really good, Yuuji-kun.” Daichi says, making Terushima blush at the compliment. “Ahh, thank you so much, Daichi-san.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Thanks to you both as well!”

“Alright, let’s find the rest of us!”

\-----

“Say hi to everyone, Toshi-san.” Ushijima looks up from where he was reading a magazine, sitting on one of the couches in the salon. He smiles a little and bows his head and says “Hi everyone” obligingly.

“You seem to be the most different from all of us,” Daichi remarks. Ushijima, unlike the rest so far, is wearing a maroon turtle neck sweater under a dark gray suit. “Can you please tell us something about what you’re wearing for tonight’s award show?”

Ushijima blinks, looks down on himself for a moment, then addresses the camera and the people behind it again. “I’m going for the simple, yet elegant, since I already stand out because of my height anyway.”

“That’s awfully honest of you, Toshi-kun,” Kuroo notes with a hint of tease. “Oh, good, Kaname’s here!” He exclaims, when Moniwa arrives, handing out a water bottle to Ushijima, which he takes with a gentle smile and a soft thank you.

“Kaname-san, everyone wants to know about your outfit. Please tell us about it.”

“Ah,” Moniwa starts, shuffling awkwardly, before he bows. “Hello, everyone. Well, I’m wearing something like Kuroo-san in all respects, except the colors, and probably the vest style?”

“Eyy? Oh, we do match! Twinning!”

He has a white, long sleeved button down on and a teal necktie, with a black U-shaped vest over it, hugging his waist. Kuroo gives the camera to Daichi, and he stands beside Moniwa, just to prove the point.

“Alright, alright. Thank you Toshi-kun and Kaname-kun.” Daichi turns the camera towards himself. “We better find Tooru before he gets dramatic again, so let’s go.”

\-----

“Someone took their sweet time,” Daichi comments from behind Oikawa, filming his reflection on the mirror. Oikawa looks up from his phone, and sees Daichi in the mirror and the camera he’s holding.

“Well, hello there,” he turns around to face the camera properly. “You’re live in our blog! Tonight’s our first award show, and are you excited for it, Tooru-san?”

Oikawa stands up from his chair and walks closer to Daichi. “Of course, I am, Dai-chan~ I would like to thank our beautiful fans for making it possible for us to attend one. Thank you very much everyone!” He bows and when he looks up again, he sends the camera his signature wink.

“Kyaah Tooru-kun~” Daichi imitates the squealing from behind the camera, before he laughs it off. “By the way, Tooru-san, can you tell us what you’re wearing for tonight?”

Without any instructions, Oikawa moves away from the camera, so that his full appearance can be seen. “I think I look the most formal out of all of us, which is just fitting seeing as I am the visual,” he says quite haughtily with a hand on his chest. He does have the most formal wear among all of them, with white button down shirt and matching turquoise necktie and vest, all under a black buttoned suit.

“We’ll agree with that this time.”

“Whatever, Dai-chan. You know its’ true~ Anyway, please be sure to check out our performance tonight, alright?” He says, waving at the camera.

The screen returns showing Daichi. “That’s it for today everyone! Thank you so much for your continuous support! And please keep taking care of us! We’ll see you later!” He waves at the camera with a huge smile, and then it turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me subtly making kurodai and ushimoni happen XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 4: Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about KuroDai but I already wrote a pajama fic for them (and they do still deserve more pajama fics) but I think UshiMoni needs one too, so here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Unknown to Wakatoshi, Kaname has the habit of wearing his pajama tops on nights when he feels lonely because they are apart. Which could take weeks, months even. It’s not that Kaname is keeping it from Wakatoshi, but he’s been careful not to do that when he knows that Wakatoshi is due to come home soon.

Firstly, because he doesn’t want Wakatoshi to have a shortage of pajama tops and sleep only with the pants on (though he doesn’t really have anything against that). More importantly though, he doesn’t want to guilt trip Wakatoshi anymore than he think he does.

It’s not that Wakatoshi doesn’t need to know that Kaname misses him- he tells him so of course- but Wakatoshi has a habit of apologizing for being far away from him, for not being always with him. Kaname didn’t think that Wakatoshi would be that kind of person. He thought he’s used to leaving his family, leaving his friends, while he travels the world to play the sport he loves the most.

But, that wasn’t the case, as Kaname was relieved to find out.

Despite Kaname telling him that he understands that it’s going to happen, that separation for unknown period of time is unavoidable because of Wakatoshi’s commitment as a national player, he would still bow his head and a frown would mar his otherwise handsome face and say ‘I’m sorry’ in the gentlest voice.

So, no. Kaname doesn’t let Wakatoshi know that he likes wearing his clothes. Likes being wrapped around them and wake up smelling like him, pretending that it’s his arms around him at night that lulled Kaname and comforted him as he sleeps, and not some phantom ones that Kaname easily remembers whenever he needs it.

But this kind of secret doesn’t last long.

It’s still a few more days before Wakatoshi gets home, or so he’s told Kaname, and he’s just aching for Wakatoshi already that he has all but turned their apartment over as he lost himself to cleaning it. It’s one of the rare days that he get a day off from work, having finished everything that needed to be accomplished.

He’s used to being alone, but there were just some days that it becomes truly and frustratingly unbearable. It didn’t help that he missed Wakatoshi’s call because he was busy sweeping dust that doesn’t even exist anymore.

So, that night, he wears Wakatoshi’s favorite pajama to sleep, hoping that tomorrow, he’ll feel better.

What he doesn’t know is that Wakatoshi actually planned to surprise him, as he really arrived that evening. He estimated that he would be home by dinner time, but unexpected airport delays and traffic pushed it a little later. At the end, he arrived at their home, when he surely knows that Kaname is already asleep.

Wakatoshi thinks about how Kaname would be surprised and thinks about the way he would look like when he sees Wakatoshi. He’ll probably ask if he’s dreaming, and well, no one really thought Wakatoshi to have a fanciful side, but he does, and he decides that if Kaname does that, he’ll prove it otherwise by kissing him.

But, Kaname is just as full of surprises as he is, he thinks, when he opened their bedroom door, careful not to make any sound, and finds Kaname sleeping soundly on top of the covers, curled up on himself and wearing his purple cotton pajama top. It’s big on him that the neckline is loose and gives a peek of his collarbone, and it’s long that it ends just above his knees. The light coming from the window illuminating Kaname did not help as it made the surge of affection Wakatoshi felt at that moment stronger.

He walks to the bed and it dips low as he sits on it, and he brushes a finger on Kaname’s cheeks before he plants a soft kiss.

It doesn’t wake Kaname, but it made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Shontelle's T-Shirt is not playing on the background. Nope. Definitely not.~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 5: Work Uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least for Suga it is work uniform. 
> 
> It's my first time writing for OiSuga as the main pairing, so I hope I did them justice. It's an AU though so... 
> 
> Enjoy still!

Oikawa Tooru, by all means, does not have to personally shop for his clothes.

As a model, he has a group of stylists that prepares and buys them for him, as they are the ones that get to decide what he should wear most of the time, or at least provide input on the style, should he insist on putting on the clothes he wanted to wear for the day. Aside from that, he’s a brand ambassador of a clothing store, and he doesn’t even need to pay for it, since one of the perks was to be provided and sponsored with endless clothes.

Such is the life already for someone like him.

So, he really doesn’t have any reason to be inside the clothing store on a Friday afternoon, dressed incognito in beanie, his thick rimmed prescription glasses, mint green hoodie, faded jeans and sneakers, just so he wouldn’t be recognized as the actual person whose large picture is displayed at one of the shop’s walls.

Who actually looks like what a model should look, and not as the sorry excuse, almost-close-to-be-considered-a-hobo one that he sees being reflected in one of the shop’s mirrors. Aside from his own reflection, he also sees the main and actual reason why he’s at the store –Sugawara Koushi.

Suga, as what he said he could call him, is decked in the store’s staff uniform consisting of light gray polo shirt that bears the brand logo on the left side, khaki chinos and store provided standard high cuts. He’s currently assisting a couple looking for matching outfits, and is showing them the selection of clothes they can choose from. He saw Oikawa come in the store though, as he greeted him with a nod and his signature refreshing smile as he came in.

But that was a few minutes ago, and Oikawa’s already shooed away the staff that wanted to help him when he came in. He only ever talks to Sugawara, mainly because he finds him really interesting.

\------

He first met Suga the first time he visited the store in disguise.

His manager had asked him to lay low for a while after a scandal broke out about him allegedly dating an actress. For one, Oikawa knows that it’s not true. He doesn’t even date women. Wouldn’t even want to, period. But media has a way of sensationalizing even the falsest of things, and well, it’s better to safe than sorry.

But Oikawa is close to losing his mind. He’s been cooped up at his apartment for too long, and he needs some breathing space. He’s glad for the security measures the condominium management had taken against reporters who wants to get a piece of him. Even then, he’s found a way out of the building through the back, and went out without anyone the wiser.

It’s when he thought that it would be a good idea to check out some clothes, since it’s something that always comforted him. Fashion and styling is something has freedom and power over. Wearing different kinds of clothes is what gives him happiness, and is actually the main reason he decided to become a model in the first place.

So when he sees that there’s actually a store branch of the clothing he models for near his condo, he immediately goes in. They greeted him, as they should, but no one looked at him twice. He couldn’t blame them, since the outfit he has put together wasn’t exactly what would someone call respectable for a high caliber model such as him.

He did get annoyed however, at the fact that no one decided to assist him. Except for Sugawara. He kindly approached him, and politely asked what he’s looking for, and that maybe he can help. Oikawa thought that he was actually recognized by Suga, seeing as the other staff didn’t even give him a second glance. But that couldn’t be the case. If it was, then Suga should be star struck by now, instead he just lead Oikawa to the section statement shirts that he thought might interest Oikawa, since he’s wearing one.

Oikawa takes pride in knowing every detail that goes into the clothes that he wears, but even he was amazed at the knowledge Suga has about the brands clothes. Oikawa, out of curiosity tested Suga about the chic clothes that would fit him, and he actually suggested ones that Oikawa would definitely put on. Frankly, Oikawa was amazed.

That was also the beginning of his attraction to this fair haired guy, who could be a model on his own. And so, even if Oikawa doesn’t have any reason to, he made it a habit to visit the store on days he knew Suga would be there.

\------

“I hope they don’t,” someone says behind him, grabbing his attention away from the rack of coats he’s lost himself looking at. He turns and sees Suga smiling up at him.

“What was that?” he asks, a bit dumbly.

Suga chuckles and it made Oikawa self-conscious. He gestures to Oikawa’s sweater. Oikawa looks down and sees the statement on his sweater that says “Take me away!” under a cute caricature of a UFO.

“I hope they don’t take you away. I would be sad to lose a sensible customer like you.”

Oikawa tries not to bristle at the fact that Suga only thinks of him as a customer, and instead focused on the part where he will get sad should Oikawa be taken. It’s petty and pretty pathetic Oikawa knows, but he’s in too deep with his attraction to Suga, that he doesn’t particularly care about that anymore.

He knows that with a job like Suga’s, customer satisfaction takes precedence.  But still, he can’t help but be frustrated at the thought that for Suga, he’s just one of the customer that he should be friendly with. Numerous times he’s played with the idea of revealing himself to be Oikawa the model, instead of some random guy with a penchant for alien themed and statement shirts.

“So, are there any particular things you’re looking for today?”

“Not really… just looking around.”

Suga just nods in understanding. “Alright. I’ll just be here if you need me.” Suga’s starts to leave and Oikawa panics because he wants to talk to him even more.

“Wait,” he exclaims, and Suga turns back to him, head tilted questioningly.

Oikawa for his part cursed his incompetence when it comes to talking to Suga. It’s really shameful that someone like him act like this, but then again, while he looks like this, he simply can’t channel the confidence he wears like second skin.

He looks up at his own photo at the wall behind Suga. It’s so large and imposing, and the look on its eyes seem to judge him. Why is this so hard to do?

It’s an ironic role reversal of epic proportions because instead of him being the one chased, he’s the one who’s doing a poor job of chasing someone. Why can’t the display Oikawa just take his place instead? Or wait… actually, he can do that.

“What would you do if you meet him in person?” he says unbidden. Suga blinks at him then frowns, before he looks behind him.

“The model? Oikawa Tooru?” He clarifies upon turning to look at Oikawa again.

“Y-yeah. Like… if he suddenly comes in the store and look for clothes, what would you do?”

“Well, I’ll greet him just like how I greet anybody else.”

“What if he asks for your help?”

“Then I would help him. Although I doubt he would, since he’s a very self-aware model. Knows what he likes, what fits him or not. But yeah, if he asks, then I would.”

“Would you give someone like him the time of your day?”

Suga laughs unsurely. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, I’d rather meet his true self first. Why are you asking me this?”

That’s a good question, Oikawa thinks. He doesn’t even understand where he’s going with this. “Ah… nothing. I was just… just wondering. Yeah.”

They stay quiet for a moment, until Suga breaks it by humming thoughtfully. “I don’t think he’s any different from us. I mean, he’s famous, but he’s still a person with quirks and well, I’d like to think he’s normal like the rest. So, I wouldn’t treat him any differently than other customers. Is that what you like to know?”

Oikawa only nods. Well, that’s good enough for him, he thinks.

“Well, it would be interesting to spend time with him,” Suga says. Oikawa perks up at this. He looks at Suga and sees a glint in his eyes he’s never seen before. “But I’m already spending time with you,” he says cryptically and winks before leaving Oikawa a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 6: Traditional clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope _shihakusho_ counts. 
> 
> And this story happens around at the same time as this [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11904102). 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  

 

Patrolling the districts is Kenma’s least favorite thing to do.

To be fair, anything that would require him to expend energy more than necessary, is way below the list of things he likes doing. But he’s been rotated to the roster after an unfortunate incident that wasn’t even his fault and now had to serve a few nights of patrol shift as punishment.

This wouldn’t have happened if Kuroo was around, but he’s delegated to the human world to fetch some souls and wouldn’t return for a few more days. So, as much as he dislikes this menial and tedious job, he has to suck it up, or his ‘seniors’ might find more reasons to punish him.

He’s almost at the farthest district, and so far, he has yet to feel something amiss. He’s standing on top of one of the tallest building, the cool air whipping around him, rustling his _shihakusho_. It’s good, he thinks. He’ll get to go home early and laze the rest of the night away in the confines of his room. He’s about to jump from his position to proceed to another section when he feels a spike of a strong spiritual energy. It disappeared as soon as he felt it.

He immediately stops and holds his sword ready while pulling his own spiritual energy to himself. It would be unwise to give away his position especially if it’s a potential attack. It shouldn’t be the case, he surmises, especially since after the incident that almost decimated the Spirit World, the captains decided to strengthen the barriers and implement a stringent patrolling system.

But Kenma, shrewd that he is, thought it to be better safe than sorry. He doesn’t feel the energy again, so he risks closing his eyes and sharpens his senses as he extends his energy around to check if it’s still within the vicinity. He may not have a very large storage of spiritual energy, but he’s an expert at manipulating it and using the surrounding energy to his advantage.

In his mind’s eye, he sees the particles that make up the structure of the district. They’re all this condensed pinpricks of blue huddled together in perfect geometry. Everything looks perfectly fine, and Kenma was about to let it go when a sudden burst of orange flared up at his right, moving farther from where he’s standing, leaving a trail very much like fire.

Kenma memorizes the feel of the energy and doesn’t waste any time and follows it.  

 _It_ happens to be a boy of a small and thin stature, with a bright orange hair. He’s wearing a short, light green sleeveless yukata with brown leaf patterns, tied at his waist with a red obi. It’s tattered and frayed at the ends that reached just a few inches below his knees. He’s not wearing any footwear and even from Kenma’s vantage point, he can tell that the boy is dirty.

Now that Kenma’s closer and that he’s using his spiritual sense, he realizes that the boy is _leaking_ spiritual energy. The worst part, Kenma thinks, is that he doesn’t even know it. The boy is leaving traces of it and its fluctuating from being forceful to suddenly dying out like an extinguished candle flame.

When the boy stops and leans against the wall, hunches over himself as he presses a hand on his stomach did Kenma realized the problem. The boy is hungry. If the excessive spiritual energy wasn’t enough of a clue, then this hunger confirms it.

It’s rare to find souls with high spiritual energy roaming in the farthest districts of the Spirit World. Most of them can usually be found around the Central District, if not already inside it. And for someone like him to have survived this long at a district that is virtually impoverished, is already a miracle. He’ll have to inform Kuroo about this, and let him relay this information to their captain.

In the meantime, he has to at least give the boy something to eat for the night. It’s a good thing he brought _onigiri_ , just in case he gets hungry. He doesn’t want to approach the boy, even he’s someone he’s helping. Kenma is not comfortable making any contact with others. Besides, the boy might just get scared if a Shinigami appears before him.

Against Kenma’s better judgment, he throws the onigiri towards the boy, sees how it actually hit his head, before it falls directly in front of him. It took a boy a few seconds to realize what happened, before he hastily drops and scrambles for the food and devours it.

When the boy looks up from where he thinks the food came from, he sees no one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Day 7: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Divergent AU nobody asked for but is going to get anyway. Not sure if this counts as crossover, so I’ll just tag this as AU.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

The Dauntless born initiates were obviously the ones in front, leading the others towards the exits, the transfers were either following them excitedly or with a hint of apprehension, still not used to be in close contact with Dauntless brand of aggression.

Daichi is among those who were at the back, hesitantly following the rest of his new faction. He thinks it’s a shame that he wasn’t able to say goodbye, was already carried by the wave of initiates, before he can even take one last look at the family he’s going to leave behind. He swallows the beginning of something like regret back, willing himself to be strong. He cannot go back now. He’s way past beyond the point of no return.

It’s either Dauntless or Factionless, and really, between those two, a choice is easy to make.

“Hey, hey, hey! You better hurry up!” A boy from Amity, easily recognizable by his bright yellow shirt, open red vest, red chinos and brown boots, calls out from way ahead of him. If his clothes weren’t so bright and attention grabbing, then his spiked up white-gray and black hair would have done the trick.

Daichi doesn’t know him, but he follows his orders just the same, as he sees the other transfers already sprinting towards the train tracks when the distinct sound of an incoming train alerted all of them. When he gets to the front, however, he got confused. There isn’t a clear station on where the train would pick them up.

He soon finds out that there isn’t one, because the train doesn’t even stop. The Dauntless born were already running ahead of the train, already used to the drill, while Daichi and the rest of the transfers, afraid to be left behind started doing the same, even if they’re not completely sure why. When someone from Dauntless grabbed on to a handle, and successfully lifted himself up and opened a door, is when it all made sense.

“We need to grab a handle!” He shouts to the others. He’s not sure if they’re listening or will listen to him, but he’s been with Abnegation for so long that its second nature for him to help others. A boy from Erudite was definitely way ahead of him, as he’s the first one from the transfers to successfully board the train.

The boy from Amity, the one who called out to him, is already close, and he loudly exclaimed in victory when he was able to board the train as well.

Daichi doesn’t know where it came from but a sudden burst of adrenaline coursed through his system, making him run faster and more determined to catch a handle. He inched closer to the moving train, eyeing the handle closest to him and just trusted his instincts.

“Come on!” The boy from Amity cheered him on, and it was enough encouragement for Daichi that he just grits his teeth, reaches out for the handle and catapults himself up.

The sudden pull was too strong as to be expected, and Daichi felt as if his arms are going to be ripped off from his body, but he held on tight. It’s still dangerous because he isn’t completely inside and the wind whipping around him isn’t helping. An arm reaches out for him, and he immediately grabs hold of it.

The boy from Amity pulls him inside the train and claps him at the back rather hardly. “Hey, good job, man! You made it!”

Daichi inhales a lungful of air and releases it in one relieved breath before he answers “Yeah!” with a wide smile.

“My name’s Bokuto!” He says, shaking the hand he’s already holding.

“I’m Sawamura.”

\-----

“We’re going to jump again?” Daichi complains to Bokuto when the Dauntless leader that greeted them told them that the only way to enter Dauntless was through by jumping off the roof into a vast unknown.

Daichi wouldn’t have minded, but they already jumped for their lives into the very same rooftop from the moving train, and the landing area wasn’t too comfortable to say the least. He knows that Dauntless is about being brave, but for an Abnegation born like him, this seems like an overkill.

Still, this didn’t stop him from volunteering to be the first jumper.

When the leader asked for someone to start the initiation, the initiates, even the Dauntless born were quick to avert their eyes, while some transfers visibly moved away from the ledge. Daichi doesn’t know if it’s still the Abnegation selflessness that caused him to sacrifice himself, or if this is the courageous Dauntless that has been ignited in him that urged him to loudly say “Me”.

But, standing on the edge of the rooftop with the wind whipping around his loose gray button up and pants, looking down at the hole way below that doesn’t seem to have an end, he knows that it’s just plain stupidity.

“We don’t have all day,” the leader remarks from behind him.

Daichi closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He opens them again and jumps.

‘So this is what falling feels like’ he thinks calmly, part scared and part numb, hoping that what’s in store for him below wouldn’t be painful. Or at least, not as painful as the stones he rolled over on, when he jumped off the train.

He noticed he’s past the hole, and is awaiting for some kind of impact, but then he hits something springy and bounced. It takes him a few moments to realize that he’s reached a net.

Daichi laughs. He’s lying on a net, bouncing, and he’s not dead and lying here, he can see the clear sky above, and he’s never felt more alive than this. The net is pulled down from his right, and it he rolls over and comes face to face with a boy with messy black hair.

His eyes, or at least the one not covered by his bangs, is hazel, glinting playfully and it perfectly matches his sly smirk. His all black ensemble gives him an overall mysterious, yet mischievous appearance.

“That was wild, huh?”

 _Not as wild as the beating of my heart_ , Daichi thinks. But instead of verbally replying, he just nods.

The guy offers him a hand, which Daichi gladly takes, and he helps Daichi down from the net.

“What’s your name?” He asks once Daichi is already steady on his feet.

Daichi’s about to say Sawamura, as it was what he’s used to being called, back in Abnegation. But he stops himself, thinking that such a boring name wouldn’t fit anymore, not when he’s going to be Dauntless from now on.

The guy must have sensed his dilemma and says, “You can choose any name, but be sure to really like it. Once you give it, you can’t change it anymore.”

He likes his given name enough, and so it’s what he gives.

“I’m Daichi.”

The guy grins widely at him, seemingly pleasant with his choice.

“Well, Daichi,” he starts. Daichi ignores the pleasant shiver that ran down his spine from hearing his name being called out by this guy.

“I’m Kuroo,” he introduce himself, offering a hand for a handshake. Daichi takes it and enjoys the warmth of it against his own.

“Welcome to Dauntless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start the week with KuroDai, end it with KuroDai. Chyeah!
> 
> In other news, I made it through the week!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
